Cow Cow modello giraffa
Il frutto Cow Cow modello giraffa è un frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo che dona la capacità di trasformarsi in una giraffa e in un ibrido uomo-giraffa. È stato mangiato da Kaku, il quale lo aveva ricevuto in dono da Spandam. Appearance The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is a red fruit shaped like a bunch of bananas with various swirls on it and a light green stem holding the individual sections together. Its insides are yellow and also possess swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kaku, is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself and Kaku's rather blocky half giraffe form respectively. This mockery however was soon put aside when Kaku demonstrated how effective and deadly he was in his half giraffe form. It has been noted by Zoro that the user of this fruit apparently has the unique weakness of having a long and very exposed neck which an attacker could exploit. This weakness however isn't fully exploited due to Kaku's maneuvers, and is instead made into a strength in several of Kaku's moves. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kaku, have been used mostly for combat. Combined with his Rokushiki skills and swordsmanship, Kaku uses the power of the Devil Fruit to become an even stronger foe in battle. Intially, due to having just eaten the Devil Fruit, Kaku had not mastered control of the fruit's powers and turned into a full giraffe when he fought with Zoro. He however quickly learned to use the new abilities to his advantage. Outside of battle, Kaku has also used the fruit's powers to help his fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci. After the incident in Enies Lobby, Lucci was severely wounded. To help in getting medical funds for Lucci's operation in St. Poplar, Kaku used his full giraffe form to make a slide for kids to ride on whilst his other fellow CP9 agent, Fukuro, collected money from them. Curiosità * A fan asked Oda of what would Califa look like if she were the one that ate this fruit instead of Kaku. Oda responded to this reader's question and drew Kalifa as a giraffe-human hybrid. Though Kalifa's hybrid form, like most other Zoan hybrid forms, is slightly exaggerated due to the inclusion of a giraffe's long neck and limbs, it is slightly more rounded and giraffe-like than the one gained by Kaku. * This Devil Fruit was once speculated by fans to be a Devil Fruit that would turn it's user into some sort of monkey, due to its banana-like shape. * Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit, along with the Bubble Bubble, has not yet been documented when he gave Kaku and Kalifa the respective fruits. Categoria:frutti del diavolo Categoria:Zoo Zoo